cause everytime we touch
by mana-escarlate
Summary: kakasaku, o amor entre um professor e uma jovem colegial
1. Chapter 1

**Primeira fic o/**

**bom espero que gostem e... eu odeio esse casal, mas q se fo... bom eh isso XDDD**

**

* * *

\**

**Festival da Primavera**

Ainda era cedo quando Sakura chegou à escola, usava um uniforme formado por uma blusa branca, transposta por um casaco preto, uma saia xadrez vermelha, meias cinco oitavos pretas e sapatilha igualmente preta. Com os cabelos presos por duas tranças adornadas por uma fita vermelha.

Como de costume, chegara cedo a fim de poder revisar a matéria das aulas do dia. Naquele horário a biblioteca costumava estar vazia, porem hoje foi diferente seu sensei, Kakashi, estava sentado em uma das mesas, a garota sorrio ao falar:

- bom dia professor – e sentou-se à mesa que ele estava, tirou alguns livros da bolsa e começou a estudar. Porem Kakashi a olhava de forma afetuosa, enquanto a garota folheava uma das suas anotações de matemática ele a indagou:

- você não precisa estudar tanto, suas notas são boas, mas você sempre chega cedo por que?- a garota apenas sorrio. A biblioteca possuía uma divisão de vidro, do outro lado ficava a sala dos professores. A escola tinha como intuito deixar sempre um professor olhando os alunos, por causa disso sempre havia professores que revezavam pela manha a fim de olhar os alunos. Para aquela aluna a divisão de vidro tinha outro intuito, ela chegava cedo todos os dias a fim de observar aquele mesmo sensei que estava dividindo a mesa com ela, cedo apenas para velo, sabia que seu sentimento não podia ter retorno. Sorrindo ao responder:

- não quero que minhas notas abaixem – guardando o livro de matemática e pegando suas anotações de historia – "agora é o momento, ao menos um pequeno dialogo" – pensava ao desviar o olhar de suas anotações:

- hum... O festival da escola está próximo – falava timidamente.

Olhando para a aluna o sensei concordou, acrescentando:

- irei ajudar na organização, se você não estiver muito ocupada, estava pensando em indicar seu nome como uma das coordenadoras. – ao acabar a frase Kakashi pegou a mão da garota que estava apoiada em um dos livros que haviam na mesa. Ela apenas sorrio pensando: "sua mão é tão macia e quente, por ser a de um sensei", então respondeu:

- eu adoraria – ainda sorrindo virou sua mão e segurou a do professor ficando totalmente corada, - hai adoraria te ajudar – desviou o olhar, muito envergonhada.

O sinal soou, fazendo-a levantar bruscamente da cadeira e guardar seu material. O sensei deu a volta á mesa, ficando atrás de Sakura, apoiando seu corpo ao dela, esticou um dos braços abraçando-a e como outro a ajudava a guardar seu material. A aluna ficou vermelha ao sentir o corpo de Kakashi, mas não queria afastá-lo.

Ao acabar de guardar o material, ela virou e os dois ficarão frente a frente, o professor sorrio, e ela também, porem um sorriso tímido. Acabando de abraçar a garota, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o corpo dela arrepiar:

- vamos ou senão irá chegar atrasada – ele beijou seu rosto, e lentamente afastava seu corpo. Sakura apenas conseguiu falar:

- há-hai – e saiu apressada para primeira aula.

Ao entrar colocou o material sobre a mesa, mas não conseguia desviar o pensamento do que o sensei havia feito, será que ele realmente gostava dela? No resto da aula fez algumas anotações, porem muito poucas, não conseguia se concentrar.

Ao acabar o terceiro período Kakashi havia entrado na sala, com alguns papeis na mão:

- desculpe-me atrapalhar, vim avisar o nome dos coordenadores do festival deste ano – a garota sorrio a notar que seu nome estava na lista. – ao termino da aula quero falar com você, coordenadora do segundo ano – falava o professor fitando seu rosto.

_continua..._

_

* * *

_

deixem reviews, folgada

bem bem, a o pior da historia estah por vir...

a!!!!!!! logo logo terá uma musica que eu amo no meio da fic axa q ninguem conhece

bom logo logo o continua...


	2. Chapter 2

e agora o que será desses dois??

abaaaa capitulo novo, besse capitulo tah apelando um pouco mais na relacao dos dois, e tem a intromissao de um certo alguem...

espero que gostem

* * *

**Na sala dos Professores**

O sinal do intervalo soava, e todos sairão apressados da sala. Como de costume ela foi a ultima a se retirar, andava calmamente por entre os corredores, alguns garotos do terceiro ano estavam apoiados na parede do mesmo corredor. Eram garotos encrenqueiros, e se aproveitavam de qualquer um que passava por ali, o qual Sakura apelidou de "a cova dos leões". O líder era Itachi, um garoto com ires negras e cabelos longos que usava preso, possuía dos sinais em seus olhos, os quais intimidava qualquer um que o encara, sorri ao ver a garota se aproximando.

Realmente Sakura era muito bonita, tinha cabelos longos, castanhos, olhos esmeralda, possuía um corpo invejado pelas garotas e adorado pelos garotos, com seios fartos e um quadril definido.

"Hey, linda".

Dizia Itachi entrando em sua frente e apoiando a mão no seu ombro

"Uma garota tão linda como você já tem companhia para o festival?".

Tirando a mão do garoto de seu ombro ela apenas respondeu:

"Mesmo se não tivesse não iria com você...".

Como era uma das coordenadoras, tinha que escolher com exatidão um par que a agrada-se e o garoto a sua frente não era. Continuou a andar, enquanto os meninos que poderão ouvir riam da cara do amigo.

Descendo as escadas Sakura viu Kakashi. Ao chegar perto da garota o sensei disse numa voz calma:

"Pegue, é o endereço da primeira reunião do conselho, espero que você vá".

Sakura sorri esticando o braço para pegar o papel da mão do sensei. Ao tocar a mão de Kakashi, ele a segurou, e subiu em um degrau da escada, ficando no mesmo que a garota colocou a mão em seu quadril e a puxou, juntando seu corpo ao dela. Sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Bem que eu gostaria, mas aqui não dá, alguém pode nos ver, venha na sala dos professores antes do termino do intervalo".

A garota corou completamente.

O que o professor queria com ela?

Kakashi se afastou de Sakura, e continuou a subir as escadas, provavelmente, iria fazer outro caminho para chegar à sala dos professores.

Sakura continuou a descer as escadas, totalmente envergonhada. Chegou ao pátio, acenou para Ino, uma de suas melhores amigas. Aproximou-se da garota e falou baixinho

"Preciso da sua ajuda"

Ino sorriu confiante

"Hai"

Respondeu prontamente.

"Eu irei passar o intervalo na sala dos professores, por causa do festival me de cobertura, ninguém pode me ver entrando, é um assunto serio e sigiloso".

Pedia a garota

"Hum... Eu vou com você até a coordenação, depois você entra na sala dos professores".

Tramou Ino em pouco tempo

Sakura sorri:

"Brigada Ino porca-chan".

A loira apenas mostrou a língua e logo as duas se dirigirão à coordenação. Ino falava tentando esconder o riso ao notar que o plano que tramara estava funcionando:

"Licença eu preciso falar com o sensei...".

E continuou o dialogo até Sakura conseguir entrar na sala.

"Kakashi sensei?".

Procurava a garota sem sucesso.

A sala dos professores era dividida por varias salas menores, onde os alunos tinham o reforço, Sakura nunca precisou freqüentar aquelas salas. Em uma delas a garota avistou um vulto e foi na sua direção, entrou na pequena sala que continha apenas uma pequena lousa e uma grande mesa com algumas cadeiras.

A porta se fechava atrás de si, e quando virou o olhar Kakashi estava lá. Ele sorri ao dizer:

"Estava preocupado se você iria conseguir entrar".

A garota se aproximava de seu sensei, sem saber ao certo o que iria fazer.

Ao chegar bem perto dele, o sensei esticou as mãos e começou a desabotoar o casaco de sua aluna, jogando-o delicadamente no chão.

"Sensei...".

A jovem falava e forma envergonhada.

Kakashi se aproximava, de forma que Sakura foi obrigada a deitar na mesa que havia na sala. Colocando seu corpo por cima do dela o sensei passava a mão sobre as coxas da menina, que soltava uns tímidos ruídos de prazer.

Sakura acariciava o rosto do professor, que aproximava sua face da menina. Seus lábios se juntarão formando apenas um.

A língua de Sakura entrava na boca de Kakashi explorando timidamente o sabor de um homem mais velho. Kakashi aprofundava o beijo tornado cada vez mais único para ambos.

Com uma de suas mão nas pernas da garota e outra na nuca da mesma, fazia pequenas caricias de forma afetuosa, e cuidadosa. Tratava-se apenas de uma menina de 16 anos.

Afastando seus lábios da face do professor ela perguntou com um pouco de medo:

"Por que? Por que o sensei está fazendo isso?".

Kakashi apenas sorri, aproximou-se mais da garota e disse baixinho:

"Sakura eu gosto muito de você, eu gosto muito mesmo...".

Ao terminar a frase com seus lábios fazia pequenas caricias no pescoço da menina, que sentia seu corpo arrepiar por completo.

"Sensei eu quero você, eu te amo muito".

Sakura sentia seu coração acelerar ao dizer essas palavras. Chegava mais perto de kakashi e passava suas mãos sobre o tórax do sensei.

Ambos pararão ao ouvir o sinal soar. Kakashi saiu de cima da aluna e pegou o casaco da mesma que estava no chão, ela arrumava a camisa e a saia que haviam saído do lugar, pegou o casaco da mão de seu sensei, e o vestiu, exatamente do mesmo modo do que quando havia entrado na sala.

Kakashi deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Sakura e abriu a porta dizendo:

"Depois volte, e iremos discutir melhor sua idéia para o festival".

Sakura soltou uma leve risada e tremeu por dentro ao dizer:

"Hai"

OoO

Subiu a escada apressada, sem ao menos olhar para frente. Um grande erro. Ao chegar no topo de uma das escadas acabou trombando com Itachi, que despreocupado estava fumando um cigarro. Ao notar que se tratava de Sakura, deu uma curta risada:

"Você acha que vai ficar barato, você acha que não irei fazer nada, se engana".

Itachi jogou o cigarro no chão e pegou bruscamente Sakura pelo quadril, prendendo-a junto a si.

"Você terá que aprender a me tratar melhor, eu ainda descobrirei algo sobre você, senhorita perfeita".

A menina virou o rosto, porém era muito tarde Itachi se aproximou mais rápido e a beijava de uma forma grotesca, que estava dando ânsias na garota, ele coloca sua língua com força dentro da boca da menina, e mordia com vontade o lábio inferior da mesma que sem perceber começou a lacrimejar.

Sakura chutou a perna de itachi com tamanha vontade que o garoto se afastou e gemeu de dor. Aproveitando correu para a sala, Kakashi já havia começado a aula, quando Sakura entrou, seu lábio inferior estava dolorido e seu corpo havia fraquejado.

Kakashi se assustou ao ver a feição da aluna, parou por um momento a aula, direcionado sua atenção para Sakura. Porem com a euforia do momento ele apenas conseguiu dizer:

"Desculpe-me pelo atraso"

Sem coragem de olhar para o sensei depois do Itachi ter a beijado, se sentia suja.

A garota entrava com dificuldade na sala e se sentou ao lado de Ino:

"Você está bem?".

Perguntava Ino preocupada com a amiga

Ainda com os olhos lacrimejando Sakura responde:

"Depois eu te conto...".

OoO

* * *

ebaaaa alguem pra atrapalha a relacao /o/ 

agradeco muito as reviewa (faz mesura)

kellygoth - toh com os quatro primeiros capitulos escrtos, entaum voh posta rapido, mas pra variar eu empaquei no climax da historia, mas tem tempo ainda XD

The Freedom Fighter 1 - muito obrigada por ler, eh eu num gosto do casal mas sei que tem quem goste e respeito isso, amei q ce me xamo de guria a paulista aqui axa a coisa mais cute do mundo XD

proximo capitulo... como será a casa do kakashi??


	3. Chapter 3

e agora o por que da fic ter esse nome /o/ a musica quem quiser procurar eh essa aqui fic pra vcs

* * *

**Cause every time we touch**

As aulas acabaram normais e pacatas apesar de tudo.

Sakura voltava quieta para casa, ao entrar seus pais estavam brigando como sempre. Para variar o foco da briga era a própria garota, o pai a culpava por tudo, sua mãe teve uma gravidez difícil, após o parto ficou com graves doenças e com uma fraqueza enorme. A culpa de sua mãe ser uma impotente era de Sakura

A jovem não podia mais agüentar os xingamentos de seu pai, correu sem destino pelas ruas da cidade.

Colocou a mão dentro de seu casaco e havia um papel com um endereço, a primeira reunião do conselho, será que seria na casa do sensei? Era isso que Sakura iria descobrir.

Com lagrimas nos olhos tocou a campainha de uma casa não muito grande, porem com uma aparência agradável. Kakashi abriu a porta, e vê Sakura chorando, corre até ela e a guia para dentro.

"Desculpa sensei, eu precisava de você".

Dizia a garota embalada por um choro continuo.

"Tudo bem, o que aconteceu?"

Indagava o sensei abraçando a garota.

"Uma, inútil, é isso que eu sou, a culpa é minha, desculpe-me por ser eu sensei".

Respondia com o choro aumentando cada vez mais.

O sensei pressionava seu corpo ao da garota em um abraço, fazendo-a se sentir consolada. Ela olhava para o professor com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, e lembrava do que seu pai falava sempre "ninguém vai te querer, você é uma inútil, uma vadia", essas palavras não saião de sua mente.

"Desculpa por ser eu...".

Soluçava a menina, sem consolo.

O sensei a abraçava e falava de uma maneira compreensiva:

"Tudo bem, eu te amo pelo que você é, não me importo com que os outros pensem de você, eu te amo, pra mim você é perfeita".

Ao acabar de falar, Kakashi beijava de uma forma delicada e doce à garota, mostrando que a amava não importa como, ou por que, ele simplesmente a ama.

Parando aos poucos de chorar Sakura olhou o sensei com uma feição apavorada:

"Eu não posso voltar... Eu não posso".

Implorava apavorada.

"Calma. Passe a noite aqui, eu não me importo".

Com uma das mãos Sakura limpava seu rosto, o sensei sorri ao ver uma garota tão indefesa a sua frente.

Quando Sakura se deu por si, estava sentada numa mesa jantando com seu amado sensei, o calor da noite aumentava, fazendo a menina tirar o casaco e abrir três botões de sua camisa, ficando assim com um decote profundo, sorrindo ambos acabaram de comer:

"Você gostaria de se banhar?".

Indagava kakashi a colegial, realmente um banho seria bom, por causa da temperatura e a euforia do dia.

"Se não for incomodar...".

Respondia timidamente Sakura.

Kakashi se levantou e pegou uma toalha e uma camisa, que iria ficar bem comprida em Sakura, esticou a mão dando seus pertences a aluna, e sorrindo a guiou para o seu próprio quarto, onde ficava o único banheiro com chuveiro na casa.

Sakura sorrio e entrou no banheiro, que tinha portas espelhada, quem estava do outro lado poderia avistar sua silhueta, a menina tirou as vestes e começou a se banhar. Kakashi ficou a observando por um certo tempo e saiu do quarto, afim dele mesmo se vestir para passar a noite.

Ao sair do banho, Kakashi a esperava na sala, ele sorrio ao ver que a camisa estava um pouco curta, assim admirava as pernas da aluna, que sentou ao seu lado, timidamente, com as mãos puxando a mesma, para ficar um pouco mais comprida:

"Hoje durante minha aula, você estava estranha, por que?".

Perguntava de forma preocupada, será que tudo que ele fez durante aquele intervalo não teria agradado a menina?

"Desculpa... Eu não queria que você se preocupasse comigo".

Respondia deitando seu corpo no colo do sensei.

"Você está muito cansada...".

Acariciando o cabelo da garota, ainda preso pelas tranças, o sensei soltou a fita do cabelo dela a as desmanchou. Sakura apenas o olhou de forma graciosa:

"Você fica linda com os cabelos soltos"

Dizia kakashi

"Já está tarde, vamos para a cama".

Sakura concordou com um gesto da sua cabeça e seguiu o sensei, logo que deitou começou a dormir, o sensei acariciava o corpo da menina, que apenas sorria ao sentir seu toque. Chegou bem perto do ouvido de Sakura e falou baixinho:

"Preciso sentir seu toque"

A menina despertou levemente e acariciava as mãos de seu sensei.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

**Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado**

I still feel your touch in my dream.

**Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos**

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

**Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei**

**porque**

Without you it's hard to survive.

**Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver**

Ela parecia tão doce e inocente, kakashi subiu no corpo da menina e tirou sua própria camisa, chegando perto da garota, começou beijá-la com muita intensidade, fazendo a mesma experimentar sensações que nunca tinha imaginado.

O coração de Sakura acelerava, alguém realmente a ama. Com uma de suas mãos acariciava a nuca do sensei, e com a outra desabotoou alguns dos botões da camisa que estava usando, os momentos que estava com ele eram únicos.

Kakashi passava suas mãos fazendo algumas caricias no peito da colegial, sua boca agora já era conhecida, e o sensei sabia como satisfazer seus desejos, fazendo-a se sentir única.

Já havia um certo tempo que ele a observava, e sabia que ela tinha uma grande paixão por ele, podia ver isso em seu olhar, o mesmo olhar que despertou o amor adormecido em seu coração. Aquela garota estava tomando um lugar de prestigio em sua vida

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse**

**sentimento**

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this

to last.

**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu**

**quero que isso dure**

Need you by my side.

**Preciso de você do meu lado**

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa**

**estática**

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu**

Can't you feel hear my heart beat slow

**Você pode ouvir meu coração batendo então,**

I can't let you go.

**Eu não posso deixar você parti**

Want you in my life.

**Quero você em minha vida**

O sensei passava seus braços por traz do corpo de Sakura, juntando cada vez mais os dois, estavam tão unidos que a menina podia ouvir o coração do sensei batendo, formando uma explosão de sentimentos em seu corpo.

Tudo de mal que aconteceu pela manha, todas as palavras que seu pai a falava, todo o abuso que sofrera foi recompensado por aquele momento, suas lagrimas já não existiam, tudo por causa daquele amor, ele sabia cuidar das feridas da garota.

Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.

**Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu**

They wipe away tears that I cry.

**Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro**

The good and the bad times, we've been trough them

all.

**Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus tempos**

You make me rise when I fall.

**Você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio**

Sakura colocava suas mãos nas costas do sensei, fazendo certas caricias por sua espinha, aproximava sua boca a dele, beijando com vontade, sentia seu rosto ficar corado, ao ver os cabelos prateados de seu sensei, seu rosto com fortes definições e uma aparência jovial, tudo o que ela sempre precisou.

Tudo era novo para ambos, apesar de mais velho era a primeira vez que Kakashi realmente achava alguém especial, alguém digna do seu amor. Não poderia acabar, ele não queria que acaba-se.

Entrelaçando seus dedos aos da garota ele a segurava de uma maneira adorável e cuidadosa, sentia seu calor junto ao seu corpo, e suas curvas perante sua pessoa, observava o rosto da mesma corado, e perguntou baixinho:

"Você quer ir até onde?"

acariciando os cabelos da menina.

Completamente corada e sem saber ao certo o que dizer, Sakura apenas sussurrou:

"ainda não... mas quero te sentir..."

passava sua mão na virilha do professor que se esforçava para não ultrapassar os limites de Sakura, ela ainda não estava pronta.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse**

**sentimento**

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to

last.

**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu**

**quero que isso dure**

Need you by my side.

**Preciso de você do meu lado**

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa**

**estática**

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu**

Can't you feel hear my heart beat slow

**Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,**

I can't let you go.

**Eu não posso deixar você partir**

Want you in my life.

**Quero você em minha vida**

Kakashi concordou com um sorriso, e saiu de cima da garota. Porem ela o abraçou, ambos pegando no sono e dormindo juntos, um ao lado do outro, os dois podiam sentir seu calor.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse**

**sentimento**

And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar**

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to

last.

**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu**

**quero que isso dure**

Need you by my side.

**Preciso de você do meu lado**

**continua...**

* * *

ahhh e aqui está mais uma parte dessa historia de amor XD 

o q será q vai acontecer no dia seguinte?


End file.
